The Gods, and Demigods read (My Version of) The House Of Hades
by Musically-Chan
Summary: Rated T cause I'm Paranoid *Spoilers for The Mark Of Athena and The House of Hades* What will happen when the Greeks and Romans are made to read about Percabeth's journey through Tartarus? Will there be peace at last? Or will Gaea be her usual dirt face self and ruin everything?
1. The Beginning

A/N : I'm not going to do this every chapter, Ok? Ok. I Don't Own ANYTHING except any changes to the chapters in the books and a bit of the background to the characters. Also, **_I will not take any flamers here,_** K, don't speak if you have nothing good to say, although helpful criticism is appreciated and requested. Thanks! Now to the Story.

The Greeks and Romans were all standing at the top of Half-Blood hill. Octavian leading the Romans, Reyna on his left, the rest of the legion fanned out behind them.

Chiron, and the Heads of the cabins leading the Greeks.  
"Bring out your leaders!" Octavian shouted. "Have them meet me. Or are they to cowardly?"  
Chiron calmly answered Octavian's shout, "Our leaders are not currently with us."  
"And who," Octavian sneered, "Might they be?"  
"Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase"  
This effectively shut all of the Romans up and stopped the murmuring.  
"And where, might I ask, are they?"  
At this none of the Greeks spoke until Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother went up and grabbed him and proceeded to punch him which meant that it was serious. You see Malcolm was not the violent type, so the Greeks knew that it was bad.  
Malcolm spoke before any Romans attacked him, "Do you want to know where they are?" He spoke in a voice that the Greeks, and Romans alike recognized as dangerous.  
No one, not even Octavian answered.  
So Malcolm continued, " No" at this his voice broke, he still continued,"No, And I'm Not sure if their even still alive"  
At this news the Romans became silent they were trying to comprehend what the Greek just said.  
Before anyone could say or do anything a bright light blinded everyone before it stopped and standing there was...

(A/N : Hi everyone this is my first story here so no hating please. And first person who guesses who is behind the light gets a dedication next chapter.)


	2. The Book

Once the light cleared all of the Demigods (Greek and Roman) along with the Satyrs, Nymphs, Dryads, and Chiron from Camp Half-Blood were shocked to see The Fates standing there, "This may be breaking the Ancient Laws, However it is vital that you all read this book about both present and future. The book is called 'The House of Hades'. It will change to the language that the reader is most comfortable with. More people will be joining you. Good Luck." The three said before handing Chiron the book and flashing out.

The Romans and Greeks were still in shock that the _Fates_ themselves were breaking the ancient laws, When the first one to recover, Alicia the 7 year old daughter of Athena (who was one of the children close to both Percy and Annabeth), Spoke up "I'll read it first" So She was handed the book, and the language stayed on Greek (as Chiron was more comfortable with Greek.)

And thus the reading of The House of Hades began.


	3. The Shattered man's mind

_**A/N : Just as a warning to you guys, I'm making Leo and a few others have darker thoughts, backgrounds and etc. than they did in canon K? If you don't like that than sorry, but there is an exit button for a reason and a door right here.**_

 **Leo 1**

 **Leo had never felt more useless than he did after the rest of the crew from the Argo ll were informed of what had happened by the 2 children of the underworld, Hazel and Nico.**

The people present were trying to figure out what the mechanic was talking about, after all, he was always happy and upbeat, even when he shouldn't be. What could have changed his attitude?

 **He felt like a** _failure_ ** _._**

Everyone present wondered what he could have done that he felt this bad about, besides Octavian and his supporters of course, they thought that he should currently be suffering more than he thought he was right now, meanwhile the rest of the Romans were unsure how to feel about the mechanic, I mean, he _did_ blow up their home, even if it was on accident.

 **He should have done more, should have tried to save them as well as the Athena Parthenos, or had Frank or Jason get Percy and Annabeth while he brought the statue up, or...or...or...not have opened that stupid fortune cookie.**

 _What fortune cookie,_ most of the people wondered, except for the Nemesis' kids who knew exactly what the fortune cookie was, and who had given it to him, it was after all, a friend for a friend...an eye for an eye.

 **He knew that no matter what the others on the ship thought, it was _his_ fault that the 2 leaders of the ship were going through living hell right now, all because he was to stupid to figure out the code to the dumb Archimedes sphere.**

"He's not stupid!" Harley, the youngest of Leo's half-siblings, exclaimed, "He's one the smartest people I know!" Everyone, except Leo's other half-siblings, didn't understand why Harley was reacting so harshly to Leo calling himself stupid. But the other Hephaestus campers understood, Leo insulting his intelligence was like him thinking himself unwanted and better of dead. They had seen Leo break down only twice before during the construction of the Argo ll, but he had practically begged them not to say anything about it, claiming that he was just tired, and he would sleep after the Argo ll was done. He never had, he had spent the whole time building the Argo ll without eating or sleeping, only drinking water, and that was only occasionally when he would almost pass out, and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin had watched, trying their best to help him, but he would always refuse, never wavering, but that just made them even more worried. The whole cabin had so willingly offered to go on the quest to New Rome, because they could practically feel how weary he was and so uncaring for his own life by that point, he hid it well, but they knew that he was hiding something, some of it he had told them during the 2 breakdowns that they had witnessed, but the rest he kept hidden and tried his best to just continue to be the amazingly happy repair boy, but it didn't work on them. Because, in short, Leo Valdez was a broken man with a broken smile and shattered eyes.

 **Nemesis had been right the price had been high, _too_ high. It had been an exchange then, the lives of Hazel and Frank in exchange for the lives of Percy and Annabeth,"**

The Athena campers all gasped having figured out what had happened, well at least what they thought had happened. Chiron looked towards the Romans to see what their reactions would be, and found that most of them had been listening intently trying to size up what Leo had in mind to see if he was a real threat or not, while others *cough* Octavian *cough* were glaring at the Greeks with barely concealed rage as he was forced to listen, though it was a miracle that Octavian had yet to attack and/or destroy everything in sight yet. While the rest were wondering what could have happened to the 2 demigod that was so bad.

 **so now 2 of his ships crew were either dead or about to die in _literal_ hell, suffering in Tartarus because he couldn't save them in time.**

All present finally understood, at least somewhat, why he was so mad at himself.

 **He couldn't continue to wallow in self loathing or hatred right now though, he had to save his friends and play his part in the prophecy, after all in the end _"to storm or fire, the world must fall"._**

With that Alicia finished and said, "While that was short, it has given us a...a.. certain bit of knowledge that m-must not be ignored," she spoke stuttering and trying to hold back tears, "My sister and Percy have fallen into T-T-Tartarus.

 **A/N : Sorry it was so short everyone, I'm still playing around with the plot, and with the constant interruptions I feel like I wrote a lot more than I actually did, but how is it so far? Also, should I continue with writing my own chapters in the book they're reading, or stick to Uncle Ricks original script? Let me know please, thank you all for all of the support and the helpful criticism. Until next time, Bye!**


	4. Sorry

Soooooo. I have not updated **_any_** of my stories on any sites and. To be honest I'm losing hope that anyone really wants to read them. So unfortunately. All my stories are on hiatus unless at least 3 people ask me to continue a particular story.

Sorry.

Musically- Chan


End file.
